


Never alone

by Kayim



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: Claudia can feel the Warehouse wherever she is.





	Never alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [st_aurafina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/gifts).



> Dear st_aurafina,   
> I love WH13 almost as much as you do, so I knew I had to write something for you. I hope this suffices, despite the rather odd pairing tag!

Claudia can feel the Warehouse wherever she is. 

Obviously the connection is strongest when she’s inside the building, when she can sense an artefact charging up, or an Agent has triggering something they shouldn’t have, but she can feel it even if she’s outside. 

She was in England the first time someone tried to force their way in, and the pain was excruciating. She blinked, and somehow ended up back inside the Warehouse. She stopped the attack easily, but she knew her relationship with the Warehouse had changed.

She doesn’t mind though. She likes knowing that she’ll never be alone.


End file.
